


Lost

by lustrous_stars



Series: Lost [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, One Shot, Thriller, horror??, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustrous_stars/pseuds/lustrous_stars
Summary: Jongdae was left alone by his so called "friends"in the road where he meets a man called Minseok.





	Lost

The road is muddy, courtesy of the rain a while ago. The wind hitting the trees in an eerie way. ' _Jongdae you're a man. You can do this_.' he thought. Except he was scared out of his damn mind. ' _Damn you Baek. Damn you too Chanyeol. I hope both of your dicks fucking disappear_ ' Jongdae angrily grumbles under his breath.

' _You can do it Dae. Just walk, and in no time you'll be there.'_ he encourages himself. "Come on Dae. You can-- FUCKING HELL!" he yelled as he heard leaves scrunching.  _'I'm gonna fucking die. Mom, I love you so much. Yixing, I'm sorry. I'm the one who cut the strings of your guitar.'_ he prays until a light was shone in his face. _Wait what?_ _  
_

"Hey, you okay? Why are you alone?" An angel asked. Was he dead? Why is he seeing this gorgeous being in the dark? "I'm dead?" he asks unconsciously. The angel laughs at his response.

"You're not dead" the angel says "And you're in the middle of the road." the gorgeous angel continues. _'Hallelujah praise the Lord!_ ' he thought. "Oh yeah. My friends left me here saying that I should man up and walk." Jongdae explains. "Even though I know they will do the deed because I'm not interrupting their sexy time now though."

"That sucks. Name's Minseok by the way, you?" Gorgeous man-- Minseok said "I'm Jongdae. Nice to meet you" he said holding out his hand for Minseok to shake. _'His hands are so soft what the fuck. I want to touch them forever_ ' Jongdae dreamily sighs.

"Anyways, this is a long walk. Want a ride?" Minseok offers nodding his head in the direction of a motorcycle. ' _He freaking owns a motorcycle_.' Jongdae fanboys, _'It's official. I'm inlove'_. Quickly snapping out of his dreams, he nodded quickly, eager to go home and rest. "Here, wear this helmet. Don't want you to fall and break your head now, would we?" Minseok teases and Jongdae never put on a helmet so fast in his entire life.

 ---

"This is where you're staying right?" Minseok asks pointing to the hotel in which Jongdae currently resides with his friends. "Yep! This is it." Jongdae sighs, sad that the time with his gorgeous angel is over. "Don't be so sad Jongdae, we'll see each other again real soon" Minseok said hugging Jongdae tightly. _'He's hugging me. God let me die happily right now. He smells so good'_ Jongdae buries his face deeper in Minseok's neck.

"Well, I need to go now. Gotta do something really important." Minseok pulls away and gets on his motorcycle. "Sorry for the inconvenience by the way. And thank you very much!" Jongdae bows while pouting. _'He's leaving already. NOOOO'_   Minseok smiles and drives away.

\---

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG KIM FUCKING JONGDAE?" Baekhyun screeches as he walks inside their hotel room. "Baek, chill out. Dae walked, of course it would take long." Chanyeol calms his boyfriend. "Yeah. Listen to your boyfriend Baek." Jongdae thanks Chanyeol. "I met someone gorgeous so I forgive you already" Jongdae says happily while eating their left overs.

"You should be careful Dae, there's a serial killer on the loose" Baekhyun explains while hugging Chanyeol. "Yeah? Who?" Jongdae asks curiously his heart slowly beginning to beat rapidly. _'Serial Killer? OMG good thing Minseok found me_ ' he thought.

"I think his name is Kim Minhyuk? Oh-- wait Minseok. Yeah. Kim Minseok is his name." Chanyeol answers not noticing Jongdae paling beside him. _'It's a coincidence. Minseok isn't like that. Is he?_ ' Jongdae thought. "Police says he like to lure lost boys in the road. He rides on a motorcycle." Baekhyun informs him and he chokes on his food. "Hey, are you okay Dae? You're pale." Baekhyun asked placing his hand in Jongdae's forehead. "The police also says that he stalks his victims before he lured them. That's so creepy" Chanyeol said only adding fuel to the fire. _'Oh my gosh. He's a killer._ ' Jongdae realizes. _'He's a killer'_ Jongdae's mind begins to darken.

"Dae?"

"Dae??"

"OH GOSH, JONGDAE!"

Everything turned dark.

\--

Outside the hotel, a person lingers while sitting on his motorcycle. "Jongdae huh?" Minseok smirks deviously while looking at the picture on his phone. It was Jongdae, smiling as he sits in the bus stop.

 

**"I'll have fun playing with you."**

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing oneshots so please forgive me if there's any typo :))
> 
> FOLLOW ME MY PERSONAL ACC!~  
> IG and Twitter: @thefanpig  
> FANACC!!~  
> Twitter: @lustrous_stars  
> AFF: @shakshakinexo


End file.
